The present invention relates to hosiery and, in particular, to a tubular stocking for maintaining leg comfort while lounging and sleeping.
When lounging and sleeping, the feet and legs of the person quite often get cold. Put another way, if the feet and legs of a person are warm, the remainder of the body tends to be warm.
Keeping the feet and legs warm during lounging and sleeping is an age-old problem. If the person wears socks or stockings that are designed to be worn during normal daily activities, which must be tight enough not to slide down the leg and crumple into the shoe, they are too tight and reduce blood circulation in the legs and feet during resting and sleeping. Any reduction in the circulation to the lower extremities will make the legs and feet colder. This, of course, accomplishes the opposite effect from that desired, i.e. making the legs and feet colder rather than warmer.
Various types of stockings and leggings have been developed, thigh high for stockings and knee high for leggings.
Ladies stockings historically have been designed to go over the knee to the upper thigh, but these invariably fit skin tight even if they are held up by a garter belt. Stockings are also usually made from thin knit fabric.
Stockings as described above are not suitable for lounging and sleeping since they are firstly, tight fitting which can reduce circulation and secondly, the fabric that fits skintight does not retain heat very well.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 340,131 to Loesner et al. discloses a ladies stocking with a gusset at the knee with bands and buckles to adjust enough tension to hold the stocking in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 147,385 to Gernshym discloses leggings having a stirrup foot and a drawstring for holding the legging in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,644,185 to Fischer discloses a gartered hosiery using buttons to hold the hosiery in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,161 to Boyce discloses a gauntlet sock with a split cuff for holding the sock in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,736 to Goodman discloses hosiery with a pull-tab at the top of the tube portion with support member passing therethrough, which are tied to hold the hosiery in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,396 to Leib discloses a stocking construction using tapered knit leg with a drawstring in the upper cuff.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a lounging stocking having a loose fit about the wears leg area and being held in place with sufficient elasticity for sleeping and lounging activities while being adjustable to provide sufficient elasticity for retaining position during walking and other non-lounging activities.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by lounging and sleeping sticking that is warm, loose fitting and covers the feet and legs of the user to the upper thigh. To prevent the stocking of the present invention from falling down when the user arises from either lounging or sleeping, an infinitely adjustable means at the top open end of the stocking is provided so that just the slightest pressure can be exerted on the leg sufficient for holding the stocking in place for short walking distances. The pressure is insufficient to affect or reduce the circulation in the legs and feet of the user and may be adjusted to individual needs.
Tie strings, hook and loop fasteners, slip lock buckles and the like can be used for adjusting the retaining pressure. High friction coefficient soles are applied to the bottom of the foot portion to prevent the user from slipping and possible falling when walking on non-carpeted areas such as wooden floors, tile floors and the like. The stocking may be made from natural or man-made fibers that are warm and comfortable for lounging and sleeping.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lounging and sleeping garment that is warm, loose fitting and covers the feet and legs of the user to the upper thighs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lounging and sleeping stocking that includes and infinitely adjustable means by the top or open end of such stocking to provide slight pressure on the leg to hold the stocking in place while walking short distances.
A further object is to provide a lounging and sleeping stocking with adjustable fasteners for holding the stocking in place while walking short distances while not applying enough pressure to effect or reduce circulation in the legs and feet of the user.
Still another object is to provide a lounging and sleeping stocking having a tie string for lightly holding the stocking in place.
Yet another object is to provide a loose fitting stocking having high friction coefficient bottom surface for preventing slipping during walking.